


Successor

by magumarashi



Series: Hoenn Memories [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magumarashi/pseuds/magumarashi
Summary: Knowing she won't truly be able to vanish from the public eye while she remains Champion, Laura decides to hold an open challenge.





	Successor

**Author's Note:**

> I had a chunk of this written out for a while, but for some reason never got to finishing... so now that's done!

_“I decided I’m going back to the league.”_

 

Steven came into Laura’s room to find her packing a small duffel bag with several days’ changes of clothes and some toiletries. She offered a curt answer when he asked what she was up to.

“The league? Why now?” Steven tilted his head curiously, “You’ve never shown much interest in your duties as Champion.”

“Well, that’s why I’m going,” said Laura, “My plan is to hold an open challenge. Anyone who can get past the Elite Four and beat me in a battle gets to take my place.”

Steven lowered his head a little, looking her straight in the eyes.

“Is that really a good idea?” he said, “If some teenager manages to beat you, then there’s a chance…”

“History will repeat itself?” Laura finished for him, “Not my problem, is it?”

Laura zipped her bag up and shrugged.

“At least if I get to fight the person, I can judge what might happen if I left them in charge-- _if_ they get past me at all, that is. If no one makes it that far, I guess I’ll have to start taking my duties more seriously.”

Steven took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying not to let his concern show in his voice.

“When were you thinking of holding it?”

“Oh, a couple weeks from now,” said Laura, “Enough time to get the word out. What, you weren’t thinking of challenging me, were you?”

“No, no,” Steven shook his head, “I wouldn’t want to be Champion. I have enough on my plate with dad’s company as it is. Add the Champion’s political responsibility on top of that, and I think I’d be overwhelmed.”

“Fair enough,” Laura smiled at him, “In that case, I hope you’ll cheer from the sidelines. Either I find myself a replacement, or the Hoenn Champion makes a triumphant return.”

Steven smiled wanly.

“So much for disappearing, then…?”

“Well,” said Laura, “I’m banking on someone beating me. I won’t even bring Groudon or Rayquaza. It’ll be a fair fight. And afterwards, I can just fade quietly into obscurity. Fame is overrated, and besides--I’ve done enough damage as Champion, haven’t I?”

Steven nodded.

“I’ll do my best to get the word out, too,” said Steven, “I’m sure my dad can put out a message on the Pokénav network.”

“Thanks,” said Laura. And then, more quietly, “I’m looking forward to it.”

“To…? The challenge?”

She shook her head.

“Nah. I’m looking forward to a quiet life with you, you know?”

Steven flushed a little.

“Ah… M-me too…!”

“Just think: I can relax for once, and maybe even try breeding Pokémon. What do you think? What kinds of Pokémon should I breed?”

Steven laughed lightly.

“How about you focus on getting ready for your challenge, first?”

Laura smiled.

“That’s fair, I guess.”

“Besides, you know I’m just going to say Steel-type Pokémon.”

“Haha, yeah…”

Laura zipped up the tote bag and slung it over her shoulder. With a satisfied nod, she turned and walked to the doorway, kissing Steven lightly on the way out.

“I’m off, then. Gotta let grandpa know I’m coming back.”

“Right. I’ll see you in a while, then.”

Steven watched as Laura left the house with a spring in her step, closing the door behind her. Though he was relieved--this was the happiest he’d seen her in weeks--he still couldn’t help feeling a little concerned.

_If no one comes to the challenge, or makes it to her, or defeats her, she’ll still be stuck as the Champion. There aren’t really precedents for Champions giving up their titles without a fight, and I doubt she wants to set one. Her tenure as Champion was already riddled with corruption, embezzlement of league funds, and region-wide anxiety; abandoning her title as Champion would just be icing on the cake._

_But if her plan fails, where does that leave her…?_

* * *

_Dillon, Rustboro, defeated by Heather_

_Cassandra, Fallarbor, defeated by Glacia_

_Flannery, Lavaridge, defeated by Sandy_

_Sidney, Mauville, defeated by Drake_

_Phoebe, Lilycove, defeated by Drake_

 

It had been several weeks since Laura first issued the challenge. It took a bit for the word to get out, but trainers had begun trickling into the league one by one. Laura had been hopeful at first; many of the trainers sounded like they had potential. Not one of them, however, made it to the Champion’s room. Even the two most promising trainers were defeated by Drake.

Laura sat quietly on the stone chair in the Champion’s room, idly playing with Swampert’s Pokéball as she watched the challenge results update on her Pokénav. The room around her was dim; the glow of her Pokénav’s screen provided the only light.

_Just as I thought. No one is good enough to reach me…_

Even as she thought this, an update from Drake came through on her Pokénav.

_“The new challenger has defeated me,”_ the message read. _“This one might be the real deal. Prepare yourself for a tough fight.”_

Laura smirked to herself.

_If they’re good enough to get past Drake, they might stand a chance… Well, challenger? Will you finally be the one to--?_

The door opened, flooding the room with light from the hall beyond. A tall young man strode into the room, Pokéball in hand. The room lights came on one by one, illuminating the battlefield. Laura’s mouth fell open as she recognized the trainer standing across from her.

_“Steven?!”_

Steven looked up at her, determination in his eyes.

“Laura,” he said. “I’ve come to challenge you for the title of Hoenn Champion. To settle this once and for all.”

For a few minutes, she couldn’t think of anything to say to him. She could only stare in disbelief. Steven, whom she’d taught to battle all those years ago--always a little uncertain of his skills as a trainer, as though he was standing in her shadow. Steven who’d somehow made it to the top four in the Hoenn League Tournament, before losing to her in a close match. _Steven_ was the one who’d made it past the Elite Four?

“But…!” she said finally, “You told me you didn’t want to be Champion!”

Steven clenched his fists, his steely gaze seeming to pierce through her.

“I would gladly take on that burden if it would give you a chance to heal.”

“A chance to…?”

“If you remain as Champion…” he grimaced, “I don’t want you stuck in a role you’re not suited for, when you clearly need a break from it all. A Champion has responsibilities, they can’t just disappear on their own when they no longer feel up to the job. And I can’t just keep standing by while you suffer…”

He held out the Pokéball in his hand, light glinting off its surface.

“So I’m here to challenge you. And I’m not walking out of here until I’ve earned the right to stand in your place.” 

At first, Laura was at a loss for words. Finally, she smiled; pocketing the Pokénav, she rose from her seat.

“Alright,” she said. She took a Pokéball from her belt, pressing the center button to enlarge it. “I accept your challenge. If this is gonna be my last battle as Champion… you’d better make it worth the wait!”


End file.
